In general, robotic exoskeletons or other robotic limbs can be used in multiple capacities, such as military, industrial, augmentative, rehabilitative, or for research-related applications. For example, individuals who have suffered an injury or disease (e.g., a stroke) and require retraining or rehabilitation of one or more limbs and motor skills may employ a robotic exoskeleton to assist in their rehabilitation. Moreover, some robotic exoskeletons or other robotic devices can be used in military applications to augment strength and speed for use in combat and other military-related activities. In addition, some robotic devices can be used in industrial settings for use in shipping, loading, and other applications to accomplish movement of relatively large masses and/or volumes in a relatively short period of time.
Regardless of the uses of these robotic devices, many of these conventional systems require that the human be physically coupled to the robotic device. By coupling together the human and the robotic device, the human can be put at risk. In particular, because many of these couplings do not readily uncouple, if the robotic device were to not perform in accordance with a pre-programmed protocol, the human could face significant injury. As such, many of these conventional systems may use coupling devices such as screws, bolts, or straps to retain the interface between the human and the robotic device. As a result, it may be difficult to separate the coupling between the human and the robotic device should a need arise for these two entities to be quickly separated, for example, during an emergency. Therefore, there is a need for further improvements in coupling systems that couple a human limb to a robotic device.